


The Monster Mash

by Demenior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Monster Sex Bingo, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Collection of prompts written for the 'Monster F**kers Bingo' found on tumblr. Tags will be updated with every chapter.





	1. Shiro/OFC + Shiro/Rahjim - Oviposition

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon: **oviposition** , gentle, language barrier, please! writer's choice on who it is!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Shiro says.

Rahjim looks every bit the prince he is, dressed in golds and gems befitting an attendant to the Cherished Receiver of the Lord of the Stone. He’s been delighted over his role for the event, taking pleasure in how he gets to order and parade Shiro around.

Shiro’s dressed in a robe so fine that it’s practically transparent, and even though it’s only him and Rahjim in the carriage, on their way to meet their host for the big event, Shiro feels the need to keep his legs crossed for some bit of decency.

“It’s an honor,” Rahjim reminds him, “Kalma-Zel rarely produces a batch these days. There are many who would envy you.”

“You?” Shiro asks.

“For the novelty,” Rahjim admits, “but I don’t have the… room to take and hold a cluster of eggs. Which is why I recommended you, and she was smart enough to listen.”

Shiro feels his face heat up. Rahjim smiles at the reaction.

“Relax, Shiro,” Rahjim says, “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Shiro reaches out to hold one of Rahjim’s hands.

“Thank you,” Shiro replies.  
  


* * *

  
Kalma-Zel is big. That’s Shiro’s first impression. Rahjim had impressed upon Shiro many times that he’d spoken with her and been assured that Shiro’s size would be no problem, but gazing up and up at the Lord of the Stone’s face made Shiro start to worry.

She’s not wearing any clothes that Shiro can see— she might even have an exoskeleton for the way the light plays off of her, but the dark makes it hard to tell. He can see the glitter of gold and gems, as ornate as the fineries that Rahjim wears, and they seem to have been either painted or moulded right to her body. She dazzles like a living treasure trove. Tradition is very important to the Lord of the Stone, as Rahjim had informed Shiro, so there were a few rites to go through before the, uh, the main event.

When Rahjim had called Shiro with a _very_ special offer, Shiro hadn’t been sure what to make of it. Did he want to let some stranger _lay_ _eggs_ inside of him? At first: absolutely not. But then he’d made the mistake of letting Rahjim keep talking, and now, here he is: standing in a sheer silk robe, lit by firelight, with an alien bigger than a school bus looking down on him.

The fire is also purple, which is a detail Shiro can’t let go of, even if it’s a very minor Alien Difference.

“Welcome, Cherished Receiver. Welcome, Prince,” Kalma-Zel greets, “Welcome to the Stone.”

They’re underground, in a labyrinth of intricate tunnels that have been carved out by generations of Kalma-Zel’s family. This used to be a Quintessence mine, which is where she made all of the money that gives her her power in the Universe. Now it’s her home, and she rarely leaves it.

“Hi,” Shiro waves a greeting.

“Lord of the Stone,” Rahjim bows dramatically. He’s acting, and he’s being a little hammy. Shiro isn’t sure if he should be scandalized or not, “thank you for welcoming us into your core. Thank you for accepting Shiro as your Cherished Receiver, and for your accommodation in his needs.”

“The Cherished Receiver must be comfortable,” Kalma-Zel says, and she moves closer to them. Shiro’s pretty sure the bottom half of her is like a snake— though the top part seems humanoid: she has at least two arms and what look like shoulders, but no breasts.

Kalma-Zel continues speaking as she comes closer. She has several big, black eyes and they shine like water in moonlight, “And what an intriguing creature you have brought me.”

Shiro isn’t entirely sure what to do, so he bows in respect.

“Let us move along,” Kalma-Zel says, “this way, please.”  
  


* * *

  
There’s a large hollow that’s been dug in the ground. When Kalma-Zel coils her whole body inside, it means that she’s only slightly taller than Rahjim, who stands just beside it.

There are lots of lights in here, creating a soft glow that bounces on the shadows. It’s nearly mood lighting, but the purple hue is still a little off-putting.

Kalma-Zel’s face isn’t human at all. Shiro’s not entirely sure how to describe her. She has three long pincers that come out to almost form a mask over her face, and underneath that her face breaks into four parts as she speaks. Shiro’s not entirely sure what her mouth looks like. Her hands are surprisingly human— large, and with more than 11 fingers each— but human.

“Come forwards,” she orders.

Shiro doesn’t bother asking which one she means. Rahjim is here to basically be Shiro’s safety blanket and keep a read on Shiro’s emotional state, but otherwise he’s not supposed to interfere.

Shiro steps up to the edge of the hollow, as she leans down and now they’re face to face. Her eyes look like little galaxies.

“Cherished Receiver, do you come here of your own will?” she asks.

“Yes,” Shiro agrees.

“Do you understand the gift I bestow upon you? That you will carry my eggs for several pheobs, and return to me when their time has come?”

Shiro hesitates, “I— I don’t actually have to hatch them, right?”

He’s not sure how, but he thinks she smiles.

“No, I am far beyond the years of fertilizing. I will provide you with the means to expel the eggs before you leave. These questions are part of the traditional contract.”

Shiro nods, reassured, “Okay, then, yes. I understand.”

“And you understand that during copulation, I will secrete pheromones that will make you aroused and put you in a relaxed state?”

Rahjim had gone over that one in detail with Shiro.

Shiro nods, “Yeah.”

“Do you have any other questions?” she asks.

Shiro shuffles his weight from foot to foot, “Actually,” he says, “I was— I don’t mean to be rude, but… you’re really big. And I’m… not as big. How does this work?”

She does laugh then, but Shiro doesn’t feel like it’s at him, “I grow as I age, but my eggs do not. We will sample one inside of you, and then you can make up your mind.”

Shiro takes a deep breath, “Okay.”

“Then you may remove your robe, and we can begin,” Kalma-Zel says.

It’s surprisingly mild in temperature down here. Shiro had thought it would be cold. Rahjim steps forwards to help slide Shiro’s robe off, and he folds it over one arm.

Kalma-Zel holds out one of her large hands. Shiro sets his in it, and then she turns as he walks around the edge and she leads him to a contraption he hadn’t noticed in the dark.

He doesn’t want to be rude and insult what might be some sort of ancient, traditional tool. But it’s a sex swing. It’s set high into the air, and there’s a series of stairs leading up to it.

She politely holds Shiro’s hand as he steps up to the swing. It’s nice to know he won’t plunge off the edge of the hollow and die, with her keeping him safe. He sits back and lets the material bend to the curves of his body.

He feels a little silly, looking up at her through his splayed legs, but he’s not sure what to do next.

The Lord of the Stone sets her hands on either side of the swing and lifts herself up so she’s leaning over him. Shiro hears a _creak_ and a _groan_ of her exoskeleton shifting, and then feels the touch of something warm and wet on his thigh.

It was tradition for the Cherished Receiver to come to the ceremony completely unprepared. Shiro had been bathed, groomed, and dressed already, courtesy of Rahjim. But he hadn’t been allowed to touch himself, or even try and prep himself for sex. It was expected that the Lord would tend to all of his needs.

Shiro forces himself to stay still as he feels the warm wet _thing_ slide down his thigh, just miss touching his balls, and press down against his ass. Just when Shiro’s about to warn her to slow down, _another_ wet and warm tendril touches his other leg and moves to wrap around his limp cock. Shiro watches with honest fascination as more inky-black, wiggling things appear out of the shadows to touch him.

Kalma-Zel lets out a soft sigh, “You are so warm, and so soft. What a rich sensation to be had.”

Shiro’s knees fall open a little wider as she strokes his cock. Another goes tight around his balls, creating a nice pressure. They’re almost sticky with how slimy they are, and a very powerful aroma fills the air. Shiro can’t quite place the smell, but it’s musky and heady, and makes his heart beat a little faster.

Oh, right, he realizes after a second, the pheromones.

The swing rocks a little as she jerks him off, and presses her slime against his ass. Shiro grips onto the walls of the fabric holding him for something to do with his hands.

His nipples get tight and peak, and his toes are curling and he’s finding it hard to keep his legs open when he just wants to writhe. It’s hard to breathe normally, especially when every touch feels so good.

“Prince,” Kalma-Zel calls, “how is he?”

“Very happy,” comes Rahjim’s response. He sounds close, but Shiro can’t see where he’s standing.

“Then I will move to penetration,” she announces.

Shiro barely gets to moan an excited response when the tendril that’s been slicking and pressing up against his ass finally fulfills its intended purpose and pushes into him.

It’s barely more than a human finger in thickness. It’s still enough to make Shiro _hum_ in delight. He can feel a sensation— not quite a burn, not quite itchy— of the pheromones leaking inside of him as the tendril wiggles.

“I can take more,” Shiro says, “please.”

“As you wish,” Kalma-Zel agrees.

Shiro gets another one inside of him, moving in tandem with the first. It’s enough to start stretching him. He bites his lip and arches his back.

“How wonderful you feel on the inside,” the Lord of the Stone whispers, “if I were able to, I would keep you as my preferred Cherished.”

A third tendril presses into him. Shiro drops his head back with a moan. He can feel them moving deep inside of him, spreading that sticky pheromone-laced slick. They’re moving independently, some thrusting while others curl. It’s making for a pattern that Shiro can’t follow or prepare for, and so every movement is exciting. He’s arching his back and gripping the swing tightly with his hands, but he’s so loose and relaxed he feels like he’s floating.

“Do you feel ready for the cluster?” Kalma-Zel asks.

Shiro swallows nervously, “Just one, to try?” he reminds her.

“Of course,” she agrees, “we will move slowly.”

And then the tendrils inside of him each go stiff, and pull apart, stretching Shiro open. Shiro almost shouts.

“Cherished Receiver, I give the gift of my future to be held in your body,” Kalma-Zel recites.

Shiro feels the press of something _big_ against him. It’s blunt, and almost feels like it shouldn’t fit. Possibly one of the thickest dicks he’s ever had inside of him. With the tendrils helping to stretch him open, he feels her cock slide into him inch by inch. It doesn’t go very deep.

Shiro’s so thankful that he’s been given relaxants in her pheromones. If not, there’s no way this would fit inside of him.

“He’s never felt so good,” Rahjim announces.

“An egg, for you,” Kalma-Zel says.

Shiro isn’t sure what to expect. He feels the warmth of more liquid inside of him, that spills out and drips off of his thighs. And he wonders if that’s it.

And then— _oh_. Something heavy. Something _different._ Is inside of him. It’s nothing like he’s ever experienced. Rounded, unattached to anything. It’s so hard to notice, compared to the stretch keeping him open.

The tendrils move— all still inside of him— and they grab the egg and they’re moving it. They’re moving it deeper inside of him. Shiro gasps. _Now_ he can feel it. Now he’s hyperaware of this egg moving inside of him— being moved inside of him. He lifts his head enough that he can see the small movements under his skin of the work being done deep inside.

“I will set it here,” Kalma-Zel says. Shiro feels it settle, and then a new kind of weight as the tendrils move around the egg. Shiro almost starts to feel a little bloated. The egg doesn’t move around, even with the tendrils still busying around it. Now it… it feels heavier. There’s a new kind of sensation. He feels warmth, and a buzzing under his skin that builds and builds until he feels like he’s about to come. It’s amazing! Shiro shouts in joy, and his cock twitches in the grasp of the tendrils still holding it. He slumps back in the swing, panting for air.

She set it? What does that— oh. Shiro’s so high he can’t put two and two together, apparently. She set the egg so it won’t move. She laid an egg in him. There’s an egg in his guts. And setting it felt like one of the best orgasms of his life.

“Would you like another?” Kalma-Zel asks.

Shiro’s slack-jawed with shock at what’s to come, and can only nod excitedly.  
  


* * *

  
Shiro takes her entire cluster. He comes on the third egg. He’s writhing and bouncing in the swing by the fifth. He’s crying in pleasure, tears down his cheeks, by the seventh. By the eighth he can see the swell of the cluster inside of him. He forgets how to talk after the thirteenth. On Rahjim’s suggestion, Kalma-Zel sets one right against his prostate, and Shiro screams through the following orgasm. Rahjim has to make sure he’s alright after it. Every subsequent egg that’s moved through him nudges that egg enough to hit that spot of pleasure that makes Shiro throw his head back with a shout.

He looses count of the eggs. The swing is adjusted to lift his ass higher in the air, tilting his head down a bit, for a better angle. It also means the liquid that accompanies the eggs spills up his body, covering him in it.

At the end, as Kalma-Zel says the final blessings over him, Shiro’s so incoherent with pleasure that he cries in outrage when she pulls out of him. He doesn’t want it to be over. Never!

He wants to sit up, to plead with her to come back, but he’s so full of eggs that he can’t move.

There are more hands on him— smaller hands, Rahjim’s hands— and Rahjim holds Shiro’s face in his hands as he makes Shiro focus on him.

“It’s over,” Rahjim says, and his grin is so wide it looks like it might hurt, “you did amazing.”

“More,” Shiro whines.

He hears Kalma-Zel laugh over them, deep and throaty, and Rahjim joins her.

“You think you could take more?” Rahjim asks.

He presses a hand on the bulge at Shiro’s stomach. Shiro whimpers.

“You’ve done enough, Shiro,” Rahjim consoles him, “it’s time to bathe you and put you to bed.”

“Prince,” Kalma-Zel says, and Rahjim stands to attention, “I have no more eggs to give him, but should the Cherished Receiver require further attention, then he shall have it.”

Rahjim bows respectfully, “Of course, my Lord.”

“Will the Cherished be pleased with your affections?” Kalma-Zel settles on the edge of the hollow, and props her head up on a large hand, “I am no longer as young as I once was, and need rest after breeding.”

Shiro whimpers. He’s so full. He doesn’t want it to end.

“I would not dream of defiling your sacred space,” Rahjim says, “I can tend to Shiro in our quarters.”

“Nonsense,” Kalma-Zel says, “the Cherished has asked. And he shall receive until he is sated. That is the contract.”

Rahjim nods understandingly, and bows, “Thank you, my Lord.”

Rahjim turns and leans over Shiro so he can kiss him. His jewelry clicks and shines in the torchlight, and the weight of him presses on Shiro’s stomach. Shiro’s hit with the sensation of _all_ of the eggs at once.

“Let’s see how much room is left in you,” Rahjim whispers as he drops his robe to the floor.

And there in the dark, with the Lord of the Stone observing closely, Rahjim fucks Shiro again, and again, and again.

 

 


	2. Shiro/Rahjim, Come Inflation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kickingshoes
> 
> Featuring my OC and Shiro's FWB/kinda boyfriend, Prince Rahjim, who debuted in the story Royally Screwed.

Shiro bites at the skin between his thumb and forefinger as Rahjim pushes the plug into him. The Prince gives him a gentle pat on the ass when he’s done, and finally releases Shiro’s hips. Shiro slumps on the bed, boneless. He’s so wrung out. He’s going to sleep for years.

“Ah-ah,” Rahjim scolds, and rolls him over onto his back. Shiro whines a pathetic rebuttal.

“You said you wanted to see how much I had,” Rahjim reminds him, and kisses Shiro on the nose, “and I’ve got more to give you, still.”

Shiro’s sweating, and it’s not just from the sex. He’s burning up inside, from wave after wave of Rahjim’s hot come inside of him.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been going now. An hour? Hours? It feels like forever. Rahjim fucks him hard and fast, giving Shiro just enough pleasure to make him writhe, and then comes. He spends a few rounds in Shiro, and then puts the plug in him while Shiro tries to recover, and Rahjim gets them some snacks and water.

“It’s nothing,” Shiro challenges. It’s undermined by how out of breath he is, and that he can barely string together a sentence any longer than that.

“You’re starting to show,” Rahjim says, and he pats Shiro’s stomach. Shiro looks down at himself with dawning horror.

Rahjim kisses his cheek, “Some water, and then another round?”

Shiro whimpers a response as Rahjim rolls to grab one of the bottles on the bedside table. Shiro props himself up on his elbow to drink. He’s so full that the stretch feels uncomfortable.

Shiro hands back the empty glass when he’s finished. Rahjim offers him some more, but he waves it all.

Shiro curls up on his side as Rahjim has a drink as well. He’s so full, and the plug isn’t exactly comfortable to be wearing. All he has to do is admit defeat, that he’s taken enough come, and the game is over.

“Alright, on your knees,” Rahjim orders.

He helps push Shiro up onto his hands and knees, and then pushes Shiro’s shoulders down so it’s just Shiro’s ass in the air.

“This is probably the best position now,” Rahjim explains, “don’t want to spill anything.”

“Nope,” Shiro agrees. He’s trying to sound snarky, but it comes out nearly fearful. How much _more_ can he take?

Rahjim pauses a moment,and runs one set of hands up Shiro’s back.

“Good?” he checks.

Shiro’s not sure he’s been quite so strung out before. He’s not ready to let it go yet.

He nods, “Yeah, good. Give me all you got.”

Rahjim grins, “That’s the idea.”

Shiro bites on his knuckle as Rahjim wiggles the plug out. He doesn’t have to wait long before Rahjim’s long cock is sliding back inside of him.

“If you need a break, I could try coming in your mouth again,” Rahjim offers, and he kisses Shiro’s shoulder, “but if you make a mess, you’ll have to clean it up.”

Being filled from both ends. Shiro shudders. It’s not really in disgust. His cock gives an interested twitch.

Rahjim’s hands press on Shiro’s bloated stomach again, “How much more can you take?” he asks, “do you think we’ll find out?”

“Not for a while,” Shiro says, “so you’d better get to work.”

In retaliation to Shiro’s sass, Rahjim comes in him twice more before he lets Shiro come again.


	3. Yutuk/Shiro/Haela - belly bulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sednamode requested: belly bulge with Yutuk and Haela dp-ing Shiro
> 
> Yutuk and Haela are two Galra OC's who first appear in my smut fic [ My Body's Got You Pleading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880009/chapters/26828010). This fic takes place in that verse, and references events of MBGYP, which is about an excessive Galra orgy that Shiro takes part in. Yutuk and Haela are young members of the Blade of Marmora, and strike up a friendship with Shiro.
> 
> In MGYP, Ulaz and Shiro are a couple, so that is also true of this story and mentioned occasionally. Galra are, by nature, poly and so Shiro is not being unfaithful to anyone during this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shiro!” Haela shouts excitedly. He’s looking over Yutuk’s shoulder, thrusting his dick between Yutuk’s thighs while Yutuk mewls and nuzzles at the underside of Haela’s jaw.

The stench of sex fills the room— sweaty, musky and heavy— and even Shiro can smell the heat on the two of them. Shiro closes the door quickly behind himself.

“Hi,” he greets, unsure of what else to do. Haela and Yutuk had invited Shiro to come help them through their heat, so he _knew_ he was coming here for sex, but it’s still surprising to walk in on them like this.

“Shiro?” Yutuk mumbles. His eyes are cloudy with heat. Shiro’s seen Ulaz get like that, and it just means that he’s so obsessed with sex that he’ll agree to just about anything to get it.

Yutuk doesn’t let Haela go, but he cranes his neck to look at Shiro.

“Hey buddy,” Shiro says, “can I help you out?”

Yutuk’s ears come up, “Yes, yes! Shiro!”

Both Galra are naked, so Shiro pauses to strip off his shirt. Maybe he should have brought an extra set of clothes. Galra are notoriously messy in sex.

Yutuk whines loudly, and has started grinding himself up against Haela again at a bid for release. As clear-minded as Haela seems to be, he’s not far from another heat wave himself. The last thing Shiro needs is both of them at their horniest at the same time.

Shiro kneels beside the two Galra, and almost immediately he gets grabbed for headbutts to greet him, which turns into both Galra nuzzling him and licking his skin. Haela is purring already.

“Yeah, hi—” Shiro jerks back with a laugh when Haela licks into his mouth, “hi to you too. Now sit back, let me help.”

Yutuk slides out of Haela’s lap enough that his cock springs free of Haela’s fur. Shiro doesn’t think he’ll be able to get them much further apart than that. Shiro holds his bangs back with one hand and takes Yutuk’s slimy dick in his other, and licks at the head of it.

Yutuk _chirrups_ in delight, and Shiro feels Haela lean over him so the two Galra are probably making out over him.

The angle isn’t great for finesse, so Shiro just jerks Yutuk off while he sucks at the tip of his cock. Yutuk’s already half-flared, so it shouldn’t take long now. Large hands run down Shiro’s back, petting him and desperate for that skin contact. They’re surprisingly gentle for the sharpness of their claws.

Just as Yutuk comes, Yutuk puts a gentle hand on the back of Shiro’s head to hold him in place. Shiro was planning on it anyways, but he lets Yutuk come all over his face with his neon pink come, and only sits up when Yutuk releases him. Shiro can’t get a word in before both Galra jump on him, eager to lick his face off.

Come-sharing, and helping clean one another up after sex, is a big deal in Galra tradition. Shiro’s gotten pretty good at playing along.

Yutuk rubs his nose up the underside of Shiro’s jaw. It’s _nearly_ a romantic gesture, even though Yutuk knows Shiro is bonded to Ulaz. He’s even wearing the collar Ulaz made to declare Shiro as Ulaz’s mate. Shiro’s not offended. Yutuk, like a lot of Galra, is just really affectionate when he’s post-coital.

Shiro’s on his back now, between the two Galra. Yutuk settles down, half on top of him, with a pleased sigh. He tucks his head under Shiro’s chin and relaxes for a rest now that he has respite from the heat.

Haela settles in on Shiro’s other side, and butts his head against Shiro’s as he grinds against Shiro’s thigh.

“You too?” Shiro asks.

“Mhmm,” Haela pants.

Shiro has to push Yutuk off of him to sit up. The Galra is grumpy about it, but comes and curls up at Haela’s side as Haela sits back to let Shiro go down on him too. Haela takes longer to get off, since he’s not as in heat as Yutuk, and Shiro has to take a break halfway through when he gets a cramp in his jaw.

When Haela finally comes, hot streaks across Shiro’s face and nearly into his eye, Yutuk finally wakes up enough to help clean Shiro off. After that both Galra are groggy, and they paw at Shiro to pull him in between them. Shiro directs them to their nest, and settles in as the two of them crawl onto him and get comfortable.

Shiro’s never gone through a heat with anyone but Ulaz— and Ulaz usually takes care of himself, for the most part. But if this is all he has to do? A little sex here and there? He thinks he can handle it.  
  


* * *

  
Shiro may not have a good a handle on things as he previously assumed. While he hadn’t been tired, he’d dozed with his Galra friends a bit, and then woke up when the two of them hit another heat wave. Shiro had quickly abandoned the rest of his clothes. He’d tried to get them off with his hands and mouth again, but they were both too in heat to wait. Shiro was thankful Ulaz had convinced him to stretch and lube himself up before he came over, and so it was easy enough to let Haela fuck him while he blew Yutuk.

It was inevitable, really. This is their favorite position with Shiro. Shiro just… feels a little _too_ slutty like this, mouth filled with cock and dripping spit and come, and his ass slick and stretched out with no control over the pace. He’s a little embarrassed by how easily he can loose himself to the rhythm of the Galra thrusting into him.

They both finish within seconds of each other. Yutuk was kind enough to not knot in Shiro’s mouth. Once Haela’s knot comes down, they share come as usual, and Shiro expects another nap once they finish eating him out. Heats come in waves, after all.

What he’s not expecting is for Haela and Yutuk to still be hard. And still be ready to go. Haela holds him by the hips as he sinks back into Shiro and starts fucking him again. His knot is still going down, and so Shiro sees starts on every thrust. Yutuk kneels in front of him, cock upright and leaking, and waits for Shiro to open his mouth to him.

So they have another round. Shiro lets them go at it like animals. It’s hard to not get swept up in their enthusiasm. He jerks himself off as both Galra reach their second climax.

And that’s still not the end. Shiro needs a break and so Yutuk and Haela grope and grab at each other, and grind away until they both come a third time. Then the three of them drag themselves back to the nest, and fall into a pile of limbs and soft nuzzles. Now, finally, Shiro’s ready for a nap.  
  


* * *

  
He’s woken up not much later, to both Yutuk and Haela dripping hard and begging to fuck him again. Shiro needs to start being careful now. Too much Galra come in his system and he’ll end up in heat too. Last time he was in full heat— for the Hunt— he’d done some pretty stupid stuff.

Yutuk pins him down and thrusts between Shiro’s thighs. Haela straddles his face and lets Shiro lick at the ridges flaring on his cock. Shiro can’t hold them off much longer, and finds himself in the reverse now: Yutuk sliding inside of him while Haela gently fucks his face.

They don’t bother cleaning up completely. Both Galra are hard again before they’ve gotten all of their come off of Shiro. Shiro’s ready for it, and moans loudly when they fill him up again. He can feel the burn of his own induced heat starting up again.

In reality, Shiro is free to leave whenever he wants. He said he’d come by when both Yutuk and Haela had begged for him to come help with their heats. Shiro hadn’t thought they would be too hard to handle. Ulaz had warned him that younger Galra had more intense heats than older, and less experience in controlling themselves. The difference hadn’t made much sense before, but now Shiro understands.

He gets knocked off balance and almost falls on his face, leaving his ass high in the air as Yutuk comes and knots him with a howl. Haela finishes by jerking himself off, and Shiro feels stripes of come all over his back.

By now Shiro’s starting to go into heat himself. He doesn’t feel the need for a break, and he climbs right into Haela’s lap so Haela can start bouncing him on his cock. Shiro will never get over how strong Galra are compared to humans, how easily they can hold him and bear his weight.

Yutuk presses up against Shiro’s back, licking at Haela’s come and trying to grind against him.

“Unfair,” he groans, because with Shiro facing Haela as well, there’s nothing for Yutuk to do but wait for them to be done.

Shiro— heat brained, too arrogant for his own good Shiro— gets an idea. He slows Haela down, and reaches behind himself to get a hold of Yutuk’s cock.

“We have to go really slow,” he orders, “this may not work.”

He’s only tried this once before, but it felt so amazing that Shiro still thinks about it when he jerks off.

Haela shakes with the effort not to move. Yutuk whines nervously as he presses his cock up against Haela’s, against Shiro, and then pushes forwards to force his way in.

Shiro nearly arches out of their grip. It’s such an intense stretch. He grits his teeth, digs his fingers into Haela’s fur, and sucks in a deep breath.

“Keep going,” he orders.

He’s dripping slick come from their several rounds of fucking, and even still the stretch of the two cocks inside of him burns like nothing he’s ever experienced.

Haela groans, and starts licking at the sweat on Shiro’s chest. Yutuk moves agonizingly slow, sinking deeper and deeper into Shiro until both Galra are sheathed within him.

“Fuck,” Shiro whimpers. He blinks tears out of his eyes. Every movement, every breath, makes him aware of the Galra inside of him. It’s so overwhelming that he could come from this alone.

Yutuk makes an experimental thrust, pulling nearly all the way out and then sliding back in with one movement. Shiro shouts like he’s been hit.

Haela’s ears stand right up and his eyes go wide.

“Yutuk!” he shouts. Yutuk goes still, and peers over Shiro’s shoulder to see what has Haela’s attention.

Shiro huffs a laugh. He forgot how enamored the last group of Galra had been when he did this.

Haela’s the first to touch the bulge of Shiro’s stomach, where the two large cocks are showing through. Yutuk laces his fingers with Haela, and the two of them feel it as Yutuk pulls out and presses in again. They lean over Shiro’s shoulder to nuzzle and lick at each other excitedly. Yutuk tries a few different angles, so they can see and feel the differences in the swell of Shiro’s stomach. Haela snaps his hips a few times, just to see the sharp movements. Shiro squirms in their grips, unable to do anything.

Shiro can reach down, and touch himself, so long as he doesn’t get in their way of enjoying their cocks inside of him. Shiro’s not sure what the attraction is, but he think it has to do with the Galra loving the size difference between him and them. Any of the Galra with cocks he’s had sex with love being able to claim that they’re filling Shiro right up. And here’s evidence of it.

“I’m so full,” Shiro whines.

He feels both Galra shudder, and then they’re both mewling and purring as they crowd Shiro in to nuzzle him.

“You’re amazing!” Haela says.

“You feel so good,” Yutuk says.

They’re both still rubbing their hands over the curve of Shiro’s belly, pressing down to feel the hardness of their erections. Shiro tries to move, can’t, and the Galra chuckle like he’s amusing.

They don’t let Shiro off easy, either. The novelty of the double penetration doesn’t exactly wear off, but their heats eventually get more powerful than their curiosity. Haela holds Shiro steady while Yutuk starts fucking him in earnest. Both Haela and Shiro gasp and moan as Yutuk drives them both wild. Shiro’s stretched out so much he’s not sure how he’s going to handle one of them knotting inside of him, let alone both, but he’s in too much pleasure to care about consequences.

Yutuk comes with a snarl, roaring so loudly that Shiro has to cover his ears. And then Shiro and Haela are shouting too, because Yutuk is knotting. His ridges are swelling out, filling up all of the extra space inside of Shiro and locking Yutuk and Haela inside of him.

“Tight,” Haela gasps.

Yutuk presses his open mouth to the back of Shiro’s neck and latches on with his secondary jaws. Shiro hisses at the pinch, and feels the cooling sensation as the anti-heat hormones are injected into his system. Shiro feels so full he could burst, and looking down at his stomach, with Yutuk swollen and knotted inside him, along with Haela, he can _see_ the difference.

“I wanna knot you too,” Haela says, running his hands over Shiro’s body again, “I wanna see you all filled up.”

Shiro whimpers.

“Yutuk,” Haela orders, “take him.”

Yutuk releases Shiro, and licks at the bite mark with his rough tongue. Haela pushes Shiro’s weight into Yutuk’s arms, shifting the feeling of the cocks inside of him. All three of them groan.

Haela adjusts his position for better leverage, and then starts thrusting. He doesn’t have a long time before Yutuk’s knot will go down, and he’s very aware of it. Shiro feels like, if Yutuk wasn’t holding him steady, he could be thrown with the strength of Haela’s thrusts. Haela pants hot and wet breaths against Shiro’s throat. Shiro wants to push him away— he knows that’s where Haela’s going to end up biting him and the thought of fangs in his throat aren’t exactly a turn on— but he has to hold on tight with both hands as Haela jackhammers into him. Yutuk’s shouting with the sensation too, as his knot is stimulated over and over again. Shiro can feel come dripping out of him, can hear the wet sound of Haela’s cock pushing into him again and again. When he looks down he can see the movement of Haela’s cock inside of him. He surprises himself when he comes. Haela doesn’t slow down, doesn’t give Shiro the time to recover. Shiro clenches his eyes tight to try not to cry from the over stimulation.

Haela comes with a shrill hiss, almost like a scream. Shiro doesn’t move him away in time, and he bites down with his secondaries right on the front of Shiro’s throat, exactly opposite to Yutuk. Shiro has to keep his chin tilted back to keep his face from being pressed into Haela’s fur.

Yutuk whines as Haela’s knot grows. It grows, and grows, and Shiro can feel hot come deep inside of him, mixing with Yutuk’s and the rest from the rounds before. They’re all groaning and gasping as they settle and come down from their highs.

Shiro’s worn so thin that he’s shaking. He’s dripping sweat, and when he glances down at his stomach he looks bloated.

Yutuk eagerly reaches around to grope Shiro’s belly bulge.

“It’s like you’ve been bred,” he purrs.

Shiro wrinkles his nose in disgust. Every so often Ulaz gets a little obsessive about him and Shiro having kits together, to which Shiro has to remind him that just because he can have penetrative sex doesn’t mean he can get pregnant.

Haela pulls off of Shiro’s throat, and licks at the bite mark. He’s purring so loudly that his whole body vibrates. His hands cup Shiro’s stomach and Haela blinks slowly, proud of himself for the way his and Yutuk’s knots show.

Yutuk leans over Shiro’s shoulder, and Haela meets him halfway as they rub noses— a Galra kiss— and purr.

Shiro touches himself. His cock is swollen and dripping, but he’s been so distracted with the raw sensation of both Yutuk and Haela inside of him that he hasn’t been able to come.

“I like this,” Yutuk says, “mating you like this.”

Shiro huffs a laugh, “I bet you do.”

Haela dips his head to lick Shiro’s sensitive nipple with a long tongue, “Thanks for helping with our heats.”

Shiro brings up a hand to scratch behind his ear. The Galra leans into the touch. Yutuk headbutts and then nuzzles the back of Shiro’s head.

“How are you doing on that?” Shiro asks, “is it almost over?”

Yutuk snorts, “Over? They last for a whole movement. You’ll stay, right?”

“For a week?” Shiro almost laughs hysterically. Having this much sex for a week? He’d die.

“For at least one more,” Haela begs, and he wiggles his hips. His knot is still too swollen to move, but Shiro feels the tug of it.

“One more— like this?” Shiro asks.

“Yes,” Yutuk insists, “I’m almost ready.”

“We’ll keep you filled up,” Haela promises, “you look so good.”

“We should call Ulaz,” Yutuk says, “and show him how good we can breed his mate.”

“You look like you’re having kits,” Haela snorts, and rubs Shiro’s stomach again, “Ulaz would love it.”

“Maybe he’ll want to play a bit,” Yutuk suggests.

Haela’s ears snap up in excitement, “Yes! Yes! Shiro can you call him? Please? Please?”

“I can get your comm,” Yutuk says.

Shiro’s not ready for Yutuk to pull out of him. Both he and Haela groan and gasp at the shock. Rather than stand up, Yutuk opts to crawl across the room to Shiro’s discarded pants and fish out his, well, it’s effectively a pager. He brings it back and sets it in Shiro’s hands.

The two of them watch eagerly as Shiro calls Ulaz. He loves hearing his mates voice, even if it’s a little strange to have someone else’s knot still inside of him while they talk. Haela and Yutuk insist that Shiro not reveal the surprise. Ulaz agrees to come, laughing that Shiro has finally admitted he might need backup to handle the two young Galra.

Haela’s knot has come down enough, and despite Shiro’s wishes, he pulls out and leaves Shiro empty and dripping thick trails of come down his thighs. Yutuk and Haela have a grand time trying to clean him up, to hide the evidence before Ulaz shows up so he can’t guess the surprise.

“Ulaz might even want to double up with one of us,” Haela points out, “and it’ll be like he’s knocking you up.”

“Enough about pregnancy,” Shiro groans, “it can’t happen!”

Yutuk slides up to Shiro to get some ear scratches, and he nuzzles his face into Shiro’s stomach.

“You were so full,” he purrs, “one of the best things I’ve ever seen. I want to do that to you on _every_ heat.”

It’s a little ambitious, but Shiro’s got enough of an induced heat going that he’s willing to let them try again this time. Besides, they’re right. Ulaz has only heard the stories about the other time Shiro let two Galra knot him at the same time. His mate is going to go absolutely slack-jawed, and will probably be unable to keep his paws off of Shiro’s swollen stomach.

Haela comes up on Shiro’s other side. He’s hard again, and dripping a mix of old come and new precome.

“Ulaz will be here soon,” Shiro assures him, “and then, I guess, we’ll get started.”

Haela presses his ears to his head and blinks at Shiro with big, sad Galra eyes, “But I’m in heat _now_.”

Shiro rolls his eyes with a fond smile, and pushes Yutuk out of his lap, “Fine.”

He bends down to start sucking at Haela’s dick, and the Galra makes a pleased _chirup_ before stroking his claws through Shiro’s hair. Like clockwork, Shiro feels Yutuk move behind him.

He pulls off of Haela’s cock, “Remember we’re waiting for Ulaz,” he reminds Yutuk.

“Yeah, but you still gotta take us in one at a time,” Yutuk says, “I’m just getting ready.”

It _is_ their favorite position, after all.

“Go slow,” Shiro orders. He turns back to lick at Haela’s cock.

Obedient to a fault, Yutuk teases Shiro with only the hint of penetration and edges him right up until Ulaz arrives.

And then, the two Galra get to work. Since joining the caste, Shiro’s gotten much better at enjoying being on display.

Ulaz responds just as dramatically as they’d hoped, and ends up joining Shiro in helping Yutuk and Haela through their heat.


	4. Shiro/Ulaz - Looks scary, but actually gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-rate-handjobs requested: shiro x ulaz “ looks really scary but is super gentle”
> 
> I tried to highlight all the ways Ulaz is Not Human, and how Shiro's fallen for him anyways :))

Ulaz dwarfs Shiro in almost every way. He’s over a foot taller, he’s broader in the shoulder, he weighs more. Shiro’s palm, lined up with Ulaz’s, only stretches to half of Ulaz’s fingers. That alone should worry Shiro. Shiro’s used to being tall, to being the bigger man. People who outclass him make him nervous. It’s a feeling from earth, that’s only intensified since leaving home.

Ulaz is a _predator_. And that alone should terrify Shiro. His teeth are sharp and jagged, and give Ulaz a sharp way of crafting his words, as if every syllable that escapes those teeth is just as dangerous. His eyes are yellow, piercing, and catch every movement. His claws are long and sharp. He doesn’t so much move, as he stalks thought a room or down a hall, making no noise unless he wants to.

Ulaz is so far from human that Shiro shouldn’t find anything comforting about him. Shouldn’t find his presence reassuring, shouldn’t look forwards to his company. He shouldn’t find solace in the rough pads of Ulaz’s palms. Shouldn’t find tenderness in the soft glow of Ulaz’s eyes in the dark.

For all that the Galra are brutal. For all that they’re savage, predatory creatures who kill and die on each others claws, Shiro had expected that in sex. He’d been ready for a fight, for some sort of battle for dominance.

Ulaz shows him that sex is nothing like that.

The Galra’s tongue is thick, rougher in texture than a humans, and longer too. It’s blue in color, and Ulaz uses it to taste Shiro’s sweat, to lick up the line of his throat, to play with Shiro’s nipples. His white teeth stand out against his dark gums when he pants, breathless after kissing, but Shiro no longer fears death by them.

Ulaz’s claws trace soft lines down Shiro’s body. So gentle that Shiro puts his life in these claws, trusts these claws.

He loves Ulaz’s long, gaunt face with his flat nose and glowing eyes. He kisses his high cheekbones and Ulaz’s ears flicker in delight.

Ulaz looks, in every possible way, like a monster. And with every touch, with every kiss and soft nuzzle, he helps to prove to Shiro that Shiro isn’t one either.


	5. Shiro/Antok - Feral behavior, Non-human genitalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined a few requests, as Antok was pretty popular with certain prompts, lol. 
> 
> Anon requested: Antok/Shiro, knotting and/or feral behavior! Please and thank you!  
> Another Anon requested: Non human genitalia and feral behavior anon. Um, how about Antok and Shiro?
> 
> This story takes place in the Gifts and Gangbangs 'verse
> 
> Warnings: this chapter can read like it's going into dubcon, if that bothers you then read carefully please!

Agreeing to see Antok privately may not have been Shiro’s best idea. He knew that the Galra-hybrid could often get carried away, and while he would never _intend_ to hurt Shiro, sometimes he just doesn’t realize when he is.

But… Antok has a really big dick. Plus, Shiro likes him! He does! Even though Antok can’t— or maybe won’t— talk, Shiro likes his company. He likes Antok watching his back in a battle, he likes relying on Antok’s skills to get a job done. And he likes getting to pal around with him. When they wrestle or spar, or when the two of them get to fool around under Kolivan or Ulaz’s watchful eyes.

Shiro doesn’t like being treated with kiddie gloves. He’s a grown adult, and Antok is a grown half-Galra, half… something horrifying. The two of them can handle one afternoon alone.

Antok had invited Shiro to come spar with him. Which was fine, but their sparring often led to sex, as Antok always got excited by battle. Today doesn’t seem to be any different.

Shiro rolls with the hit, scrambling to get back out of Antok’s reach. He’s not fast enough and Antok shoves him to the ground, landing on top of him to pin Shiro with his weight.

The wind is nearly knocked out of him, and Shiro drops his hands to the ground.

“Alright,” he says, “you got me. I give.”

Antok makes a sound similar to what it might be like if a lawn mower could squeal in excitement. Shiro laughs as Antok reaches down to tug at Shiro’s belt.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro says, “wait til we get a room.” They’ll probably get reported if anyone sees Shiro and Antok fooling around without supervision.

Antok grunts a response, and gets Shiro’s belt undone.

“Hey!” Shiro says, “remember, we can’t get caught!”

It’s not that Shiro’s embarrassed to be seen either having sex, or having sex with Antok— he’s done plenty of both— but he doesn’t need Kolivan and Ulaz scolding him or Antok’s horniness getting them in trouble.

Shiro swats Antok’s hands away, and looks around. There’s a supply closet to their right. That’ll work. He gets up and beckons for Antok to follow.

The instant they’re inside, Antok shoves Shiro into the wall. It’s a friendly shove, but it almost sends Shiro to the floor. He catches his balance just as Antok presses up behind him. Antok’s _huge_ in a way that no one else Shiro has ever met is huge. Shiro feels completely dwarfed by him, and gets a thrill out of that too.

Antok grinds up against him, pressing Shiro tight to the wall.

“Man you’re eager today,” Shiro notes.

He gets his fly undone and manages to push his pants and underwear down even with Antok humping up against him.

Antok _trills_ and Shiro hears him unclasping his armor for access. Shiro also hears the _hiss_ of his mask being removed, but decides not to look. There’s a reason Antok wears the mask at all times, and Shiro’s seen his terrifying mouth more times than he can count. He still can’t help but imagine how scary it would be if Antok were to turn on them.

Antok has to step back to get out of his armor, and so Shiro takes a second to breathe and stretch out. He loves having sex with Antok. It’s enthusiastic, intense and usually a little rough. He kicks off his own pants and strips out of his shirt. Antok is also pretty messy, and drools. Best to try and keep everything clean.

Antok steps up being him again, bracketing Shiro into the wall.

“Okay,” Shiro says, and brings his arms up to brace himself, “all yours, big guy.”

Shiro feels the wet slide of Antok’s cock on his thigh, as it trails up to his ass and presses in. Shiro bites his lip.

“Easy,” he groans.

Antock’s cock is always slick, and it’s smooth compared to the ridged cocks of pureblood Galra, but it’s still _big_ and Shiro wasn’t expecting to take it first thing.

Antok huffs what Shiro thinks might be a laugh.

Shiro grits his teeth as Antok pushes into him. It’s not more than he can take, but it’s a lot. Antok starts fucking him even before his cock is in all the way. Shiro groans and bites back some curses. No foreplay, a little rougher. This is different but not out of the ordinary. He kind of likes it, even.

Antok eventually gets bored that way, and scoops Shiro under the thighs to lift him so he’s a better height for Antok. Shiro yelps in surprise, struggling to get his balance again. The storeroom is so dark that he can barely see anything, and can only hear Antok’s heavy breaths and grunts.

Antok, still holding Shiro under each spread thigh, lowers Shiro down so that he bottoms out on Antok’s cock.

“Shit!” Shiro groans. It’s a big stretch, and it makes his entire body light up.

Antok doesn’t give him time to recover, and does it again, and again. Each time drives the air right out of Shiro’s lungs, enough that he couldn’t voice a complaint even if he tried.

Antok rumbles excited sounds, grunts and huffs as he works and bounces Shiro roughly on his dick. Shiro wants to ask him to slow down, to let him adjust. The novelty is wearing off and it’s starting to hurt more than he likes it.

“An—Antok!” Shiro gets out.

Antok steps forwards, pressing Shiro against the wall, and keeps fucking him with those deep thrusts. Shiro hears him breathing, and feels the wet air of Antok’s open mouth as he hovers his fangs over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Shiro snaps. His arms are pressed between his body and the wall.

Antok’s teeth are, individually, at least as long as Shiro’s fingers, and half the width. They go at least three layers deep, like a shark, and are packed in tight.

Antok nuzzles against Shiro’s bare shoulder, and Shiro feels him press the flats of his teeth to his skin.

“Antok,” Shiro says, “stop! Hey!”

One bite, even accidental or in the moment, could easily maim Shiro. Or worse, kill him.

“Listen to me!” Shiro shouts. He tries to get his hands free. Antok snarls, and on his next thrust, slams Shiro into the wall. It dazes him.

“An—Antok,” Shiro stammers.

Antok growls again, and Shiro feels the press of teeth against his shoulder again. Antok is the only Galra without secondary jaws in the caste, due to his half-breed status. All the other Galra give Shiro a mating bite when they have sex— it’s natural to them, and Shiro’s come to enjoy it. Antok’s grown up watching everyone give mating bites to one another, but he’s never been allowed to. He may not understand why.

He’s waiting to come, Shiro realizes, and because Kolivan isn’t here to tell Antok _no_ , Antok’s going to try for a mating bite.

“Stop!” Shiro snarls, and he throws his head back in an attempt to knock into Antok’s. All he has to do is get his arm free— and what? Kill Antok? He can’t do that. Antok is a friend, and despite everything, he’s confused. He doesn’t understand his differences most of the time.

“Antok, stop!” Shiro orders, “I’ll tell—”

Antok pulls him away from the wall, and drops to the floor. He knocks the wind out of Shiro this time. Shiro’s trying to recover his senses when Antok lifts his hips, forcing Shiro to balance on his hands because his knees are no longer touching the floor, and starts fucking in earnest. He licks up Shiro’s back with his long tongue, and then presses the flats of his teeth to Shiro’s skin as he pants. He’s excited. Shiro can feel his cock coiling inside of him, and on one twist it manages to drag across his prostate. Shiro sees stars with how good it feels.

“Antok!” Shiro shouts again, barely able to form words, “no! You can’t!”

Kolivan has always been the only one Antok listens to. Why was Shiro such an idiot to break the only rules around Antok? Antok zeros in on Shiro’s prostate, making Shiro moan and shout with every firm touch. It’s rough, and fast. Shiro’s going to ache for a while. He tries to pull himself away, with only his hands, but there’s nothing to get a purchase on. He’s completely at Antok’s mercy. And once Antok comes, he’s going to knot, and then Shiro really will be stuck on him for a while.

Antok’s grunting just as loudly as Shiro’s moaning. Shiro’s trying to tell him to stop, but he can’t catch his breath.

The door flies open. It’s Ulaz and Kolivan, and for a moment Shiro wishes they’d never come and he could just let Antok bite his arm off.

“Antok!” Kolivan roars.

Shiro feels a large hand press down between his shoulder blades and he’s forced to hit the ground so hard it knocks him stupid. Antok’s crouching over him, still buried deep inside him, and screams a snarl of defiance as Kolivan. He’s feral, Shiro realizes, he’s gone totally feral if he’s going to fight _Kolivan_.

Kolivan lunges into the small space and grips Antok by his thick throat. Ulaz is right beside him, and Shiro wants to crawl into Ulaz’s arms, but Ulaz is more concerned with keeping Antok from gutting Kolivan with his claws.

Shiro’s still pinned by Antok’s other hand, and he can feel the sharp points of Antok’s claws digging into his skin. It’s terrifying to be part of a fight when the guy everyone’s fighting is balls-deep inside of him. Shiro can feel Antok’s cock still moving inside of him, and he can’t hold back his whimpers.

Kolivan snarls more words in Galran, low and guttural enough that Shiro doesn’t understand them. Antok grows back, uses his one hand to hold Shiro roughly, and defiantly thrusts a few more times into Shiro. Kolivan shakes him, says something else. Shiro can’t pay much more attention to them, and then Antok relaxes. His cock is still twitching inside Shiro, and Shiro would like to get up from where his face is pressed to the floor.

Antok’s hand pulls away, and Shiro can feel the hot points where Antok’s claws broke his skin. Ulaz and Kolivan remain focused on Antok.

“Shiro, move away now,” Ulaz orders.

Shiro’s never felt so chastised in his life. It’s an unpleasant feeling, pulling himself off of Antok’s long cock, but he crawls away and takes up a position by the door.

Antok whimpers as Shiro gets away, and Shiro assumes it’s as unpleasant for Antok as it is for him, but as soon as Shiro’s away from him he breaks into loud sobs and shrieks. If it weren’t coming from something as huge as Antok, Shiro would almost think it sounded like someone throwing a tantrum.

Kolivan grips Antok by the scruff of his neck and he and Ulaz walk Antok out of the store room. Antok tries to reach for Shiro, crying, but he’s pulled away without contact.

Shiro waits a moment, and then decides to get dressed. His ass hurts, and there’s slick dripping down his thighs. Despite everything, Shiro’s decently turned on still. His erection barely flagged, and he’s not sure what that says about him. Shiro manages to get his pants on and is just searching for his shirt when Ulaz returns.

“Are you alright?” Ulaz asks immediately. He stops in the doorway and doesn’t come any closer.

“Yeah,” Shiro replies, and decides to bite the bullet, “I’m, uh, I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

Ulaz frowns, and Shiro flinches, “There is one rule for you, Shiro, and it’s not to be unattended with Antok!”

Shiro’s relieved for the rescue, but he doesn’t like being treated like a child, “We’re friends! Why can’t I—”

“Because you’re _prey_ ,” Ulaz snaps.

That stops Shiro cold.

“Not,” Ulaz calms himself down, “not to Galra. But Antok’s kind— his other kind— are voracious predators. They kill everything they find. It’s why Antok is an outcast here. With any halfbreed, it’s impossible to tell which side they will take after. Kolivan took a risk in letting Antok live, and Antok is forever indebted to him for it. And amongst the caste, Antok knows his limits. We are all nearly equal, though we monitor him with the kits. But you,” Ulaz says, and Shiro doesn’t even need him to explain it, “you are new, you are _different_ , and you excite Antok in ways that others don’t. He doesn’t have a differentiation between his sex and prey drive, and when Kolivan is there to remind him to be careful—”

“But he has to repress that feral side to him?” Shiro asks, “that can’t be healthy.”

“I’m not talking about healthy,” Ulaz says coldly, “I’m talking about you putting yourself in a position where Antok was liable to kill you and not even realize it. Maybe he did know what he was doing. I don’t know.”

Shiro shakes his head, “If he wanted to kill me, I’d be dead. I think he just wanted a mating bite, like everyone else. He doesn’t want to be so different.”

Ulaz sighs wearily, “This was foolish of you, Shiro. I expect better from you.”

“Hey!” Shiro snaps, “don’t pull that one me, when you’re the one who wouldn’t tell me _why_ there was the rule about Antok.”

Ulaz frowns, and sets his hands on his hips as he thinks. It’s such a human move, that Shiro realizes he must have picked it up from one of the Paladins, or maybe Shiro himself.

“Antok has always liked you,” Ulaz says, “at first we were worried about his attention to you, but you responded favorably. In fact, you greeted him politely, and treated him with respect, even when it was clear he was not completely Galra. _You_ never treated him differently. We didn’t want to change that, for Antok.”

“Will he be okay?” Shiro asks.

“He will be punished, and there will be consequences for you too,” Ulaz admits, “but for now, may I tend to you? You’re bleeding.”

Shiro steps across the room to join his mate. Despite Ulaz’s anger, and his cold logic, as soon as Shiro’s close enough, Ulaz pulls him into a tight hug and presses his face into Shiro’s hair. Shiro can hear that his heart is racing wildly. Shiro wraps his arms around Ulaz’s thin waist and holds him.

“I was afraid for you,” Ulaz whispers.

“I was scared too,” Shiro admits, “I’m sorry.”

Eventually Ulaz lets him go and turns him to check his back. Shiro does his best not to shiver at the soft licks of Ulaz’s tongue over his cuts. Ulaz deems the wounds superficial, and then takes Shiro home to their nest.

Shiro wonders how bad it would be to ask Ulaz to have sex right now. He still has adrenaline in his veins, and it’s making him hornier than he’d like to admit.


End file.
